Baby Baby
by Baby Kim
Summary: kikihanni ganti penname - Ketika keduanya sama-sama tak bisa menahan diri. Bisakah mereka saling berjuang mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan? / Main cast YeWook / Genderswitch / Oneshoot


Annyeonghaseyooo

Hai! Saya kembali! *joget I Wanna Dance bareng HaeHyuk

Kali ini saya ngebawain fic rekuesan dari kak Jongwookie. Semoga kakak puas ya dengan hasilnya.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Baby Baby

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Rated : M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya?!"

Ryeowook, gadis yang baru saja diteriaki itu merengut kesal. Membalikkan halaman majalah fashion yang dipangkunya dengan kasar. Melirik jengah pada sahabatnya yang menatapnya seakan dirinya adalah gadis paling menyedihkan di dunia. Dilintingnya lengan kemeja putih yang menjadi pakaian kantornya sehari-hari. Lalu menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang berbalut celana panjang kain berwarna peach.

"Oh ayolah, Hyukkie. Memangnya kadar cinta bisa dihitung dari pernah tidaknya kau melakukan hubungan badan?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu melompat duduk disamping gadis bertubuh mungil yang berstatus sahabat sekaligus teman kantornya itu. Membuat Ryeowook semakin jengah dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang semakin hari semakin aktif itu. Televisi layar datar 32 inch yang menjadi properti apartemen Eunhyuk menampilkan berita malam. Tontonan rutin keduanya sepulang bekerja. Namun tak satupun dari wanita itu yang menaruh perhatian pada sang kotak layar bergerak.

"Tapi Ryeowookie, apa kau tidak merasa janggal? Kalian sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Sangat lama malah." Eunhyuk menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menghitung seraya bergumam. "Sejak kita kuliah semester akhir. Berarti..."

Mata wanita bermarga Lee itu membulat. "Hampir 4 tahun! Bayangkan!"

Ryeowook memutar maniknya bosan menghadapi sikap Eunhyuk yang berlebihan. "Lalu?"

"Sayangku." Eunhyuk bergerak untuk memeluk lengan Ryeowook yang masih terlihat tak acuh pada perbincangan mereka kali ini. "Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan alasan kenapa Yesung oppa tak melakukannya denganmu?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lalu menyedekapkan kedua lengannya didada. Membayangkan wajah sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Dia mencintaiku dan menjagaku. Karena itu dia tak melakukannya padaku."

"What the..." Eunhyuk mengumpat kecil. "Ya! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Ryeowookie!"

"Kenapa kau begitu berlebihan, sih?" Kekasih Kim Jongwoon itu mulai emosi. "Aku tahu kau dan Donghae oppa sering melakukannya. Lalu kenapa kalau aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan Yesung oppa?"

Bukannya takut, Eunhyuk malah terbahak melihat sahabat sejak kuliahnya itu cemberut dan terbakar emosi. Kepenatannya setelah menghadapi tumpukan pekerjaan di kantor menghilang seketika melihat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan alis yang menyatu.

Kekasih Lee Donghae itu mencomot sepotong pizza yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka. Dilepaskannya dua kancing teratas kemeja kerjanya dan mengangkat kaki keatas sofa. Membuat rok hitamnya kusut karena gerakannya yang random.

"Sebagai wanita, memangnya kau tidak penasaran. Pernahkah Yesung oppa bergairah melihatmu? Apa kau tak menarik sampai dia tak bernafsu denganmu?"

Bantal sofa sukses mendarat diwajah Eunhyuk. Membuat beberapa topping pizza berjatuhan kelantai.

"Dia pria normal, babo Hyukkie!"

"Buktinya?" Eunhyuk mengambil tissue kemudian memungut remah topping yang mengotori lantai dan sebagian karpetnya.

"Kami pernah bercumbu. Beberapa kali." Wajah Ryeowook merona. Berciuman lama dan dalam termasuk bercumbu bukan?

"Sebatas mana? Kau tak mau menikmatinya lebih jauh?" Eunhyuk mulai melancarkan serangan. Sedikit banyak dia jengah dengan sahabatnya yang terlalu polos ini. Sedikit membelokkan jalan hidupnya mungkin tak masalah. Jiwa evil Eunhyuk perlahan bangkit. Wanita itu menyeringai.

"Aku pernah mencobanya. Tapi Yesung oppa tak memberikannya." Ryeowook menutup majalah yang halamannya sedari tadi terus dibaliknya tanpa arah. "Mungkin saling meraba sudah cukup untuk kami."

"Tidak!" Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya didepan wajah. "Kau bisa lebih jika kau mau."

"Aku tak mungkin memulai."

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Yesung oppa pria normal. Tak mungkin dia sanggup menahan nafsunya jika kau sering menggodanya." Eunhyuk merapatkan genggaman tangannya didada. "Melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang kita cinta, sangat menyenangkan, Ryeowookie!"

Ryeowook berjengit. "Kau seperti wanita mesum, Hyuk!"

Wanita bernama lengkap Lee Hjyukjae itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Mungkin aku memang seperti itu. Tapi jujur. Aku selalu suka saat aku melakukannya dengan Donghae."

"Yesung oppa selalu menolaknya, Hyuk." Ryeowook memanglingkan wajahnya. "Jadi aku tak akan memulainya lagi."

Pandangan mata Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Ryeowook yang tahu arti tatapan itu menghela nafas. "Jika kami sedang bercumbu, aku yang memancingnya agar melakukan lebih. Tapi dia selalu berhenti dan tak melanjutkannya lagi."

Eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya iba.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan dengan Yesung oppa. Tapi hal paling jauh yang pernah kami lakukan hanyalah dia meraba dadaku. Itupun dari balik pakaianku." Ryeowook menutup wajahnya. Malu dan kasihan pada kisahnya sendiri. "Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi."

Ryeowook kembali mengambil majalahnya yang membuka tiap lembarnya asal. Merasa melakukan hal yang tak berguna, perhatiannya beralih pada layar televisi.

Eunhyuk melirik. Usahanya tak akan berakhir disini. Ryeowook sudah pernah mencoba meski gagal. Eunhyuk hanya perlu memolesnya agar bisa berakhir sempurna.

"Kau tahu? Donghae tak pernah bosan mengucapkan saranghae berkali-kali saat dia menyentuhku. Sentuhannya begitu lembut." Eunhyuk sebenarnya hendak tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang berlagak memperhatikan layar televisi padahal gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu memasang telinganya tajam agar bisa mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Kau seperti bisa merasakan sutra dengan kualitas paling bagus sedang membelai lenganmu. Lengan kekar priamu mengurungmu dalam kungkungan hangat mereka. Pandangannya menawanmu untuk tak bisa bergerak. Lututmu lemas dan jantungmu berdetak tak karuan."

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Eunhyuk tangkap maknanya. Meski begitu wanita Lee ini tak mau ambil pusing. Untuk sekali ini saja, dia ingin sahabatnya itu merasakan sensasi dalam hampir 25 tahun kehidupannya.

"Kau meracuniku, Hyuk." Ryeowook bersedekap kesal. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu tertawa lebar hingga mungkin satu piece pizza bisa masuk kedalamnya tanpa mengalami kesulitan.

"Kau sudah sering merecokiku untuk menonton film dewasa. Dan sekarang kau seakan menuntutku untuk melakukan adegan-adegan itu." Ryeowook mengambil sepotong pizza dan mengunyahnya perlahan. "Kau menyebalkan."

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk tertawa. "Kau tak akan menyesal mendapatkan pelajaran itu dariku, Ryeowookie."

Wanita dengan posisi sebagai staf keuangan di salah satu perusahaan besar di Seoul itu menyamankan posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap sang sahabat yang tengah mengunyah pizza. "Aku beritahu. Saat Yesung oppa mencium atau menyentuh dadamu-"

"Uhuk!" Ryeowook memegang dadanya. "Jangan terlalu vulgar!"

Eunhyuk mengabaikan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral tanpa harus bersusah payah meralat ucapannya. "Kau akan merasa seperti tersengat listrik."

"Tersengat listrik itu sakit, bodoh." Ryeowook mencibir.

Eunhyuk tak perduli. "Saat Yesung oppa mencium lehermu, menjilatnya, menggigitnya kecil ataupun melumatnya, kau akan bisa merasakan seluruh dunia bagaikan milikmu. Berlebihan memang. Tapi kau tak akan sempat memikirkan hal lain karena sensasinya."

Ryeowook terdiam. Sekarang dia merasa pizza bagaikan makanan paling sulit yang bisa ditelannya. Dia tak akan makan pizza lain kali.

"Lalu lidahnya yang tak rata itu menyapu seluruh dadamu. Menjilat ujung puting payudaramu yang berwarna merah muda itu." Eunhyuk mencolek sedikit tonjolan di dada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjengit kaget dan kali ini dia bisa merasakan ada ketegangan di bagian tubuhnya yang baru saja disentuh Eunhyuk itu. Apa dia mulai terangsang oleh kata-kata konyol sahabatnya itu?

Konyol? Kau yakin Kim Ryeowook?

"Kau memang mesum, Lee Hyukjae."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu tak perduli. "Belum lagi saat dia membelai bagian bawah tubuhmu. Oohh... Aku yakin jari Yesung oppa pasti akan bisa memuaskanmu, sayang."

Ryeowook benar-benar diam kali ini. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Keringat yang mengalir di punggungnya malah semakin memperkuat rasa aneh yang kini mulai menggelitiki perutnya.

"Kau tak ingin tahu seberapa besar milik Yesung oppa? Milik Donghae benar-benar pas untukku. Jika Donghae mendorongnya dengan kuat, dia bahkan bisa langsung memuaskanku." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kembali membuka memori kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih. "Oh, sepertinya aku mulai basah!"

"Hyukkie!" Ryeowook berseru tertahan dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang tak teratur.

"Kenapa Yesung oppa lama sekali sih?" Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal. "Aku butuh Donghae."

Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dari dalam tas.

_Yesung oppa calling_

"Kau beruntung. Yesung oppa sudah ada di bawah." Ryeowook berjalan menuju balkon apartemen Eunhyuk dan mendapati mobil hitam tengah terparkir di sisi jalan. Dia sudah hapal betul dengan mobil hitam itu. Milik kekasihnya.

"Ne, oppa. Aku akan turun."

Ryeowook mengambil blazer hitamnya dan membereskan isi tasnya yang sempat berhamburan. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Eunhyuk mengantarkan Ryeowook hingga depan pintu. Belum sampai keduanya, pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan Donghae yang baru saja datang.

"Yesung hyung sudah menjemputmu, Ryeowookie." Pria bernama Lee Donghae itu tersenyum ramah seraya meletakkan sepatunya dirak dekat pintu. "Halo sayang."

Eunhyuk menyambut kekasihnya dengan ciuman singkat dibibir Donghae. "Welcome home."

Ryeowook yang sadar diri akan keadaan bergegas mengambil sepatu. "Aku pulang. Nikmati malam kalian."

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menutup pintu. Tanpa perlu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kedua sahabatnya yang memang tinggal bersama itu.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam. Sesekali matanya melirik sang kekasih yang dengan tenang menjalankan mobil menuju tempat tinggalnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan jadwal rutin. Ryeowook akan singgah ke apartemen Eunhyuk sebelum Yesung menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama. Jika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bekerja dalam satu kantor yang sama, maka begitu pula dengan Yesung dan Donghae.

Pikiran Ryeowook kembali melayang mengingat percakapannya dengan Eunhyuk sesaat lalu. Diakuinya, selain saling berpelukan erat dan saling meraba untuk mengetahui lekuk tubuh kekasihnya, Ryeowook sama sekali buta tentang fisik Yesung. Mereka memang beberapa kali berciuman begitu intim dan dalam. Tapi itu tak bisa dibilang sebagai kemajuan dalam kehidupan bercintanya.

Bercinta?

Wajah Ryeowook merona. Bersahabat dengan wanita mesum seperti Eunhyuk memang tantangan tersendiri. Satu waktu Eunhyuk bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya tanpa sungkan. Lain waktu wanita itu berkoar-koar tentang sifat liarnya. Bersahabat sejak masuk kuliah dengan Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook paham betul seluk beluk wanita bermarga Lee itu.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Suara lembut Yesung menyapa gendang telinga Ryeowook yang tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Hm?" Gadis itu menghenyakkan punggungnya yang sesaat kaku karena teguran Yesung di sandaran kursi. "Tak ada. Hanya lelah saja."

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. Tak ada percakapan lain setelahnya. Keduanya sama-sama paham tubuh mereka cukup letih. Bahkan untuk memulai perbincangan. Meski begitu, keheningan yang terjadi bukanlah keheningan yang buruk. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati.

"Besok mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Yesung bertanya seraya melirik sesaat kekasihnya. "Besok sabtu dan kantor libur. Kau mau berkencan, Baby?"

"Eumm." Ryeowook menoleh kesamping dan memandang sisi tampan wajah pria miliknya. "Oppa mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin taman kota? Danau lebih bagus untuk dilihat dari pada barang-barang branded mewah di mall."

Ryeowook terkikik mendengar kekasihnya mendengus kesal. Yesung tak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Pria itu cenderung menyukai suasana alam hijau dengan hamparan langit biru yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu besok oppa datang." Ryeowook melepas seatbeltnya karena mereka memang kini sudah sampai didepan rumah Ryeowook. "Aku turun. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, oppa."

"Hm." Sebelum kekasihnya membuka pintu mobil, pria itu menahan lengan sang gadis. Menariknya pelan untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Menunduk agar bibirnya mampu untuk meraih bibir tipis Ryeowook. Mengecupnya berkali-kali sebelum melumatnya pelan seraya memejamkan mata.

Ryeowook terpaku. Tubuhnya kembali merespon dengan hal aneh. Panas dan menggelitik di beberapa bagian. Terutama bagian sensitifnya. Apalagi saat telapak tangan Yesung menyentuh tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kulit pria itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri saat menyentuh kulit lehernya. Tanpa sadar kedua lengan gadis itu melingkar di bahu sang pria dan menariknya mendekat. Mempertemukan dadanya yang entah sejak kapan terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Baru kali ini Ryeowook merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika berciuman. Lidah Yesung yang masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya terasa sanggup untuk menelanjanginya dan membuatnya bergairah dalam sesaat. Matanya seakan buta realita. Tertutup oleh bayangan surga dunia.

Sayang tautan keduanya harus terlepas. Menyeka sisa saliva yang tersebar di sekitar bibir sang kekasih dengan jari tangannya, Ryeowook mengulum senyum karena malu. Sedangkan pria didepannya malah mengecup berulang kali bibir tipisnya.

"Aku pulang, oppa." Ryeowook memalingkan muka dan membuka pintu. Memilih memusnahkan bayangan tubuh Yesung yang menggoda daripada harus kehilangan kendali. Tersenyum seperti biasa seraya melambai tanpa mau menunjukkan bahwa beberapa kali pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada selangkangan kekasihnya saat dimobil tadi.

Saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah berendam dalam bath up. Semoga saja hasutan konyol Eunhyuk tak berakibat buruk padanya malam ini.

Baru saja dia menaiki tangga, keributan kecil dari dalam kamar orang tuanya membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Wanita paruh baya yang berstatus ibunya keluar dari kamar seraya mengenakan kardigan rajut berwarna coklat muda. Diikuti dengan sang ayah yang sudah menutupi tubuh dengan jaket tebal berwarna hijau tua.

"Ah, Ryeowookie. Kau sudah pulang?" Ayahnya menoleh keatas dan menemukan putri bungsunya berdiri ditengah tangga.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Appa mau kemana?"

"Keponakanmu sakit, sayang. Hechullie baru saja menelpon eomma." Ibunya menjawab.

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Kyuhyun, anak dari kakak tertuanya yang baru menginjak umur 5 tahun itu sangat jarang sakit. Terlihat aktif bergerak kesana kemari. Keponakan yang disayanginya selain Changmin, anak dari Jaejoong. Kakak keduanya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" Ryeowook bergegas menuruni tangga.

"Dia dirumah. Hanya saja Hangeng sedang dinas keluar kota. Jadi Heechul sedikit kewalahan. Kau tahu kan kakakmu sedang hamil tua sekarang." Ayahnya mengambil kunci mobil dari atas meja.

"Kami akan menginap disana. Tak apa kan, sayang?" Ibunya mengusap lengan Ryeowook minta pengertian.

"Aku tak apa."

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Jangan khawatir, ne." Ayahnya membuka pintu depan. Sesaat saja kedua paruh baya itu menghilang beriringan dengan suara deru mobil yang keluar dari halaman rumah.

Ryeowook bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mengisi bath up dengan air hangat lalu membersihkan make up yang menempel diwajahnya seharian ini. Setelah dirasa bath up terisi cukup, gadis itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam bak besar itu.

"Ahhh..."

Lenguhannya terdengar begitu damai. Memejamkan mata sejenak, jemarinya bergerak perlahan mengusap tiap bagian tubuhnya. Hingga sampai pada dua tonjolan didadanya. Menggigit bibirnya pelan, jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh puting merah muda yang entah kenapa masih saja terasa kencang.

"Uuhh..."

Lepas sudah desahannya. Tak puas dengan hanya menyentuh, tangannya mulai meremas pelan dadanya sendiri. Saat itulah dia sadar, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa geli. Air hangat yang menyentuh bagian sensitifnya itu bagaikan gerakan menggoda. Membuat cairan mengalir perlahan dari lubang bawahnya. Bercampur dengan air rendaman mandinya.

Tak tahan dengan sensasinya, satu tangannya bergerak turun dan tanpa berusaha menahan, jemarinya mencari-cari kenikmatan. Menggosokkan jari telunjuknya diantara selangkangannya sendiri.

Mata Ryeowook terpejam. Berusaha mencari usaha apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri. Dalam hati gadis itu mengutuk sang sahabat yang sukses meracuni pikirannya.

Tak sanggup berlama-lama, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi yang untungnya berada didalam kamarnya sendiri. Berhenti sesaat didepan kaca yang menampilkan seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki yang masih basah oleh air.

"Tak buruk." Ryeowook meremas pelan gundukan didadanya. Berjalan pelan seraya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan meraih bathrobe yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kali ini dia tak akan menahannya. Toh dia sendirian dirumah. Dibukanya laptop putih miliknya. Duduk senyaman mungkin ditengah ranjang. Berteman dengan Lee Hyukjae membuatnya mau tak mau terkadang merelakan benda elektronik kesayangannya itu terisi oleh hal-hal berbau intim dan menggairahkan. Film dewasa.

Jemarinya bergetar. Antara menahan dentuman jantungnya yang menggila dan letupan nafsu liarnya yang selama ini tertutup rapat. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya ketika media pembuka film yang ada di laptopnya mulai menayangkan adegan per adegan.

Dimulai dari tokoh wanitanya yang berkunjung ke apartemen sang pria. Mengobrol sesaat bersamaan dengan cumbuan dan gerakan tangan.

"Ughh..." Mengikuti insting, jemari Ryeowook bergerak turun dan menggosok kewanitaannya sendiri. Menahan malu karena perbuatannya yang melenceng.

Aliran cairan kental itu perlahan turun dari vaginanya. Mengotori bathrobenya dan jarinya sendiri. Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Menikmati pijatan lembut didaerah sensitifnya. Perlahan namun pasti gesekan tangannya semakin cepat.

"Ahh... Ah ah ah-"

Bunyi ponsel meraung-raung. Membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya sesaat dan menatap ponsel itu kesal.

_Yesung oppa calling_

"Astaga!" Secepat kilat Ryeowook mengelap jarinya yang tengah terbalut cairan kental miliknya sendiri ke bathrobe. Membetulkan letak bathrobenya yang sempat menampakkan kedua gundukan dadanya.

"Yeobseo? Ne oppa?"

"_Sedang apa, Baby?"_

Manik Ryeowook memandang tak tentu arah. Nafasnya memburu hanya dengan mendengar suara Yesung yang begitu berat.

"_Baby?"_

"Huh?" Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Kembali tangannya turun ke menuju vaginanya sendiri. Layar laptopnya tengah menampilkan adegan puncak dari film. "Aku baru selesai mandi, oppa."

"_Sudah berpakaian?"_

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Belum."

"_Mau oppa pakaikan?"_ Kekehan terdengar dari ujung sana.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir seraya memejamkan mata. Membayangkan Yesung tengah melepas bathrobenya dan mengusap bahunya.

"_Baby? Oppa hanya bercanda."_

"Ughh..." Sontak Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang secara tak sopan memperdengarkan lenguhannya sendiri.

"_Baby? Kau kenapa?"_

"A-aku... Aku tak a-apa, oppa." Tergagap Ryeowook menjawab. Mulutnya terbuka dengan nafas yang semakin berat. Mengernyitkan wajahnya karena gelombang kenikmatan sebentar lagi akan melandanya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Hah? Ugh... Tak ada, oppa."

"_Jangan bohong."_

Nafas Ryeowook semakin berat. Sebentar lagi. Matanya semakin kuat terpejam.

"Aahhh..."

Masa bodoh dengan Yesung yang tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ryeowook bisa mengarangnya nanti. Kini perhatiannya tercurah penuh pada rasa nikmat yang menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Hening sesaat. Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung mendengar deru nafasnya yang perlahan teratur.

"_Cium oppa."_

"Huh?" Ryeowook mengernyit bingung mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"_Cium oppa sekarang, Baby."_

Meski bingung, Ryeowook menurut. "Muah."

"_Bukan seperti itu."_

Ryeowook semakin bingung.

"_Bagaimana kalau oppa melumat bibirmu yang tipis itu?"_

Wajah Ryeowook merona.

"_Apa yang kau kenakan? Bathrobe?"_

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne."

"_Oppa melumat bibirmu. Bergantian bibir atas dan bawahmu. Rasanya begitu lembut. Kau memeluk leher oppa dan kita saling menindih diatas ranjangmu."_

Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Ini tak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa dia terangsang karena ucapan Yesung?

"_Lalu oppa akan melepas tali bathrobemu. Tak apa jika oppa menyentuh dadamu?"_

Bagaiamana mungkin Ryeowook marah jika dia menikmati setiap ucapan Yesung?

"_Oppa akan meremasnya lembut. Memainkan puting dadamu yang selalu menggoda setiap kau memeluk oppa."_

Mengarahkan tangannya kebagian atas tubuhnya mengikuti instruksi Yesung, Ryeowook mendesah pelan. "Uhh..."

"_Kangkangkan kakimu, Baby. Biarkan oppa masuk kedalamnya."_

Otomatis Ryeowook membuka lebar kakinya. Dengan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel dan tangan lain meremas gemas dadanya. "Sudah. Masuklah oppa."

"_Kau bisa merasakan junior oppa? Sudah menegang, Baby. Kau begitu cantik. Oppa akan melumat dadamu."_

Selanjutnya Ryeowook mendesah keras mendengar suara Yesung yang seperti tengah melumat habis dadanya. "Oh, oppaahh..."

"_Hm? Mmmhhhh... Ini nikmat, Baby. Mmmhhh..."_

"Ouh... Oppaahh..."

"_Kau suka? Bagaimana jika oppa menurunkan tangan oppa? Menyentuh vaginamu yang sudah basah itu? Ouhh..."_

"Ahh... Yesshh... There, oppaahh..."

"_Ah, ini basah sekali, Baby. Oppa tak tahan. Bagaimana jika kau mencium oppa?"_

"Mmhhh..." Ryeowook benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila sekarang. Mendesahkan kenikmatannya dengan jari yang memainkan vaginanya sendiri.

"_Mmmhhh... Eummhhh..."_ Diseberang telpon, Yesungpun bersuara layaknya tengah menghisap habis bibir kekasihnya.

Jemari kecil Ryeowook semakin cepat menggesek kewanitaannya sendiri. Tersenyum mendapatkan kekasih perhatian dan mengerti akan keadaannya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook malu memberitahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tapi untunglah dengan cepat pria itu mengerti dan paham bahwa Ryeowook cukup malu untuk mengemukakannya.

"_Vaginamu menggoda, sayang. Bisa kau rasakan lidah oppa disana? Eummhh... Ini benar-benar nikmat. Rasanya manis. Membanjiri mulut oppa. Eummhh..."_

Dan Ryeowook semakin menggelinjang karenanya. "Ouhh... Oppaahhh..."

"_Eummhhh... Pegang adik kecilku, Baby. Rasakan dia membesar ditanganmu. Mmmhh... Cairanmu manis sekali, sayang."_

"Ouhh... Ah ah ah... Oppaah!"

"_Eummhhh... Wow! Sebanyak ini? Oppa tak akan membiarkan mereka keluar sia-sia. Lidah oppa terus menusuk-nusuk vagina nikmatmu. Memutarkannya disana. Mengemut tonjolan kecil milikmu yang mengeras karena tegang. Mmhhh..."_

"Hah... Hah..." Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Ryeowook mengatur nafas. Tak disangkanya hanya dengan kata-kata Yesung bisa membuatnya klimaks.

"_Sudah?"_

"Ne."

"_Boleh oppa mendengarnya?"_

Ryeowook menurunkan ponselnya. Mendekatkannya pada vagina yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Selagi jemarinya kembali menggesek-gesek bagian sensitifnya itu, desahannya mulai terdengar.

"Ahh... Ouhhh... Oppahh.. Jilat lagi vaginaku. Tusukkan lagi lidahmu disana." Ryeowook kembali berbicara ditelpon.

"_Mmmhhh... Lidah oppa bisa masuk begitu jauh kedalam vaginamu, sayang. Klitorismu menanti untuk oppa lumat. Ouhh... Kau begitu nikmat."_

Kembali klimaks melanda Ryeowook. Memperdengarkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, Ryeowook begitu lelah.

"_Perdengarkan suara gesekan tangan dan vagina basahmu, Baby. Oppa ingin dengar." _Suara Yesung terdengar begitu berat.

Ponsel itu kembali Ryeowook arahkan menuju kewanitaannya yang begitu basah. Menggesekkan jemarinya disana. Membiarkan suara kecipak erotis itu didengar oleh Yesung. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat. Diapun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Oppa?"

"_Ugghhh... Ne?"_

Ryeowook hampir saja tertawa. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Yesung tengah melenguh diseberang sana.

"Heum. Junior oppa besar juga ya? Apa masuk kedalam mulutku?" Ryeowook mulai berucap nakal. "Eummhh... Masuk oppa. Mmmhhh..."

"_Ughhh..."_

Gadis Kim itu mengumpat kecil didalam hati. Suara ini, meskipun sayup-sayup, Yesung sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri?

"Mmmmhhh... Oppaahh... Mmmhhh..." Tak mau kalah karena Yesung sudah berkali-kali membuatnya klimaks, Ryeowook semakin gencar mengeluarkan suara seakan-akan mengemut kejantanan milik kekasihnya.

"_Ughh... Baby... Mendesahlah..."_

Dengan seringaian kecil, gadis itu mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya. "Ah ah ah... Oppaahhh... Yesshhh... There oppah. Moreehhh..."

Geraman yang Ryeowook dengar sebagai respon Yesung semakin membuat gadis itu melonjak senang. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan bathrobenya yang sudah tak melekat lagi. Saat ini hanya selimut tebalnyalah yang mengambil alih menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ouhh... Oppaahhh... Fuck me pleasseehhh..."

"_Damn!"_ Dan umpatan Yesung itulah sebagai tanda bahwa pria itu sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Nafasnya begitu memburu dan berat.

Ryeowook terdiam. Menantikan suara khas kekasihnya kembali terdengar. Diputarnya ujung selimut seraya menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan sex melalui telpon. Hei! Berhubungan badan secara langsung saja merka belum pernah. Dan kini keduanya malah sama-sama mencapai kenikmatan hanya karena saling mendengarkan suara kekasihnya.

Setelah ini ingatkan Kim Ryeowook untuk menghajar Lee Hyukjae.

"_Baby?"_

"Ne, oppa?" Ryeowook bernafas lega. Setidaknya Yesung masih mau membuka duluan perbincangan mereka.

"_Gomawoyo, My Lady."_

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan rasa panas yang seketika langsung merayap di wajahnya. "Ne."

"_Oppa tak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini."_

"Hm. Maaf." Suara Ryeowook terdengar begitu lirih.

"_Maaf? Wae?"_

Menutup kepalanya dengan selimut, Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Apa oppa tak merasa jijik tadi?"

"_Jijik?"_ Yesung tertawa. _"Tentu saja tidak."_

"Aku sepert-"

"_Dan kau juga jangan memandang rendah dirimu sendiri. Anggap saja ini sebagai selingan dalam hubungan kita."_

Ryeowook terdiam. Oh, dia malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan kendali?

Baru sekarang kau menyadarinya Kim Ryeowook?

"Mm. Baiklah. Aku tidur dulu. Jaljayo, oppa."

"_Jaljayo, nae Baby. Saranghae."_

Dan kejadian itu sukses membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook menahan malu sepanjang malam.

.

.

Raungan ponsel yang menderingkan lagu kesukaannya membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau membuka mata. Rasa-rasanya dia hanya tertidur sebentar. Namun ternyata matahari sudah bersinar terik. Beruntunglah kedua orang tuanya sedang tak ada dirumah. Sehingga gadis itu bisa menikmati hari santainya.

Meraba permukaan ranjangnya, benda kecil itu ditempelkannya ketelinga tanpa perlu melihat sang penelpon.

"Ne?"

"_Baby, oppa sudah didepan rumahmu."_

Seketika itu pula maniknya terbuka sempurna. Bangkit dengan tergesa dan baru menyadari bahwa dia tidur tanpa memakai pakaian apapun.

"Sebentar oppa!"

Disingkapnya tirai jendela. Matanya menyipit karena matahari sudah bersinar terang. Mobil hitam milik kekasihnya terparkir cantik didepan rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janji kencan mereka hari ini?

Secepat kilat disambarnya daster tidur miliknya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu. Merapikan rambut berantakannya yang sama sekali tak membantunya terlihat lebih baik.

"Morning."

Pria itu berdiri didepan pintu dengan tampannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya yang sampai tak sempat memakai sendal rumah.

Tersenyum kikuk, Ryeowook mengangguk. "Morning, oppa. Masuklah."

"Kau baru bangun?" Sebenarnya Yesung tak perlu bertanya. Jawabannya terlihat jelas didepan wajahnya. Keduanya berjalan masuk melewati ruang tamu. Yesung hanya mengikuti Ryeowook. Nyatanya gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum air putih. Kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur.

"Ya. Maaf. Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk bersiap-siap, oppa." Ryeowook meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Berjalan cepat melewati Yesung menuju kamarnya.

Yesung tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadisnya. Sebelum kekasihnya itu pergi jauh, tangannya refleks terulur untuk mencekal lengan Ryeowook.

"Kau tak memakai dalaman?"

Ryeowook memanglingkan wajahnya malu. Apa begitu terlihat?

"Aku terburu-buru tadi."

Yesung berdecak. Menyeringai kecil yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu semalam."

"Ne?!"

The End

Ide cerita ini milik kak Jongwookie. Saya hanya mengembangkannya.

Kak, setelah kita pm-pman *eciee* aku langsung ngumpulin ide. Karena pengen banget cepet publish ni fic, jadi hasilnya seperti ini. Gimana? Kurang hot ya?

Ternyata bikin nc by phone susah, kakaaakk T.T

Kalo kakak ada ide baru mungkin bisa kita kembangin lagi. Kali aja fic ini ada sekuelnya *eh?

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
